Final Distance
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Ash wants to confess his feelings to May, but is afraid to do so. FLUFFY! Advanceshipping ONESHOT Read and Review Please! No Flaming!


_I'm anxious, but I can't say anything._

_I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent._

Ash walked down a lone road by himself. His raven locks swayed in thegentle breeze as it lulled Pikachu to sleep on his shoulder.He was deep in thought. Eight years had passed...and he'd been travelling all alone for at least three. Those three years were the years that made him realize how much he missed his old friends...and that special girl that always smiled. He smiled at the memory of her.

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us._

_Again, just a little more distance..._

"May," Ash whispered. He smiled and looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with his own best friend. This would be hard because she probably didn't see him as more than just a friend. He wanted so badly to just tell her those three simple words that meant so much.

_Try not to stop, keep it going baby._

_If you don't feel the same, then tell me._

_Even if your principle is not to try, It's all right to try a little._

He looked up at the road ahead of him and his smile brightened. It was Petalburg City. Ash could see it just down below, a few miles away. He stopped for a while to stare at, what he called in his opinion, Heaven. Down there, was the place where he would confess his feelings and hope that they would be returned. "May, I love you. I always had, but was too afraid to tell you. Afraid...to be rejected."

_I wanna be with you now._

_Lets shorten the distance with the two of us._

_We can still make it on time._

_We can start over._

_We can't be as one..._

May was in her room reading a romance novel. She sighed and looked out of her window. It was a sunny day, but it wasn't cloudless. A storm was approaching and she really did not like rain or thunder that much. She was quite sad and depressed. Her mother and father were too busy for her, her brother was on his own journey, Drew had disappeared for some reason, and now...shll alone. Then, a special person popped into her mind. Ash. She remembered how he was always there for her when they were young and always made her happy one way or another. But those were just memories now. Memories...

_I wanna be with you._

_Someday, even this distance_

_We'll be able to embrace._

_We can start sooner._

_After all, I wanna be with you._

Ash was only a few feet away from May's doorstep. "This is it," he muttered. Then, a rain drop splashed on his shoulder. He looked up and found that the clouds were thick and grey. Then, rain just poured down on him. Pikachu squeaked at the cold drops and ran to May's doorstep, which was under a small 'roof'. Ash continued to look up at the pouring skies, thinking of what to say and how to say it right. He sighed and walked to May's doorstep and knocked on her door gently.

_You, who gets hurt with a single word,_

_Taught me what loneliness is..._

May heard the knock on the door and went downstairs to answer it. When she opened the door, she gasped. There he was. Dripping wet from the rain and looking straight into her eyes with a calm smile. "Ash," she breathed. She couldn't believe this was happpening. The guy she was just thinking of, the guy she mentally confessed her love to, was in front of her. Tears of joy filled her sapphire eyes as she embraced him in a warm and comforting hug.

_When you can't protect me, keep on trying baby._

_It's not as I promised, but trust me._

_My principle is to not try,_

_But I would do it for you._

Ash hugged her back with the same feelings and affection. "Hey there, May," he greeted. He was happier than ever before in his entire life. All because of this wonderful girl who was embracing him right now. His hug tightnened. Pikachu dashed right inside May's home to warm up next to the fireplace that was already lit.

_I wanna be with you now._

_Look at our distance with the two of us._

_We can still make it._

_We can start over._

_I want to tell you with words._

May gently pulled away and invited Ash in, closing the door afterwards. He sat down on couch in front of the fireplace and May sat down next to him. She gave him a towel and asked, "What brings you all the way over here?" She smiled. "It's been a while."

Ash looked at her. 'That smile. So warm... I need to tell her. Tell her now.' He removed his cap and dried up his slightly wet hair with the towel that was given to him. He sighed and whispered, "May...I have something really important to tell you."

Pikachu, seeing that Ash was going to confess, ran off somewhere. "Pika."

May looked at Ash worriedly. "What is it?" she asked, "Is something wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ash..."

Ash took in a deep breath and blurted out, "I love you!"

May gasped in shock and stared at him. "W-what?" she stammered. She was still too surprised at what he said.

_I wanna be with you now._

_One day, even the distance._

_I'll be able to embrace._

_We should stay together._

_After all, I need to be with you._

Ash looked at May, his face serious. "I said I love you," he whispered. He then looked away, waiting to be rejected. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I'll understand." He then continued. "I've always loved you, May. I was just too afraid to tell you."

May sank his deep words into her mind and smiled fondly at him. "I love you, too, Ash," she confessed.

Ash looked at her again, flabbergasted. "Really?"

May nodded. "I always had. But I guess..." She giggled and blushed a bit. "I felt the same way as you. Afraid to get rejected." She looked into his deep brown eyes and said, "Thank you..."

Ash smiled and cupped her cheek. "No, May," he said, "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. The two slowly closed their eyes.

May kissed him back passionately. She placed a hand on on his right cheek and stroked his soft skin gently. The kiss was broken after a few seconds because of the lack of air. But the young couple knew in their hearts that this memory would last forever...and both were happy that they were finally together after many long years. The distance between them, was finally closed with a single kiss.


End file.
